Russian Roulette
by Jersey07
Summary: Si un attentat permettait à deux personnes de se rapprocher? SLASH.


_**Russian Roulette.**_

Vœu de dexash.

Pairing : DD & Sheldam (Sheldon/Adam).

Genre: Slash/Multi/Angst/Lemon/Hurt-comfort. (Bref, un peu de tout).

Notes : Le titre est nul ^^' mais la fic ne l'est pas, promis ! .

_**Prologue.**_

Les choses n'étaient jamais comme elles devaient l'être. Ca, le Détective Don Flack l'avait bien compris.

Il passait sa journée à déambuler dans les couloirs du Mont Sinaï et son regard se posait sur les enfants blessés ou contusionnés. Ces enfants qui jouaient paisiblement dans la rue, en toute innocence.

L'océan de son regard se perdait dans les yeux d'une jeune maman dont le cuir chevelu saignait abondamment.

Il se surprenait à verser quelques larmes lorsqu'il entendait le médecin prononcer les fatidiques « Heure du décès... » devant un papa et son jeune fils, une petite fille gisant inanimée sur la table stérile. Tous avaient perdu un frère, une sœur ou un enfant.

Mais le maelstrom était tel dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur un point. Ses jambes semblaient le guider au gré de leur envie et il se laissait aller à tituber, flottant tel un fantôme sur la brume, en étant assailli par les cris et les pleurs environnants.

Flack, comme des milliers d'autres citoyens américains, se croyait à l'abri d'une pareille horreur que celle qui avait frappé son pays lors des attentats du 11 Septembre. Déjà à cette époque, l'affront avait été trop inimaginable pour être réitéré.

Bien sur, il ne s'agissait cette fois-ci ni d'immeubles déchirant le ciel ni d'un bâtiment fédéral, mais peut-être était-ce pire encore ? Trois écoles avaient été prises pour cibles. La première bombe avait explosé aux alentours de 8h30 dans un collège du Queens. S'en était suivi une autre attaque dans une école privée de l'Upper East Side aux environs de 10h.

Mais là où la vie de Flack et de ses collègues avait littéralement basculée, c'était lorsque la dernière bombe avait explosé...

_*** Flashback ***_

11h30. Dans le district de Morningside Heights, les enfants de l'école maternelle jouaient encore dans la cour de récréation pendant que Madame Eastwick réprimandait deux garçons pour mauvaise conduite.

Une voiture passait. Puis, deux adolescents qui traînaient par là lançaient un fumigène dans la rue avoisinante.

La petite Sasha ne faisait pas attention, trop occupée à jouer à la marelle avec ses amies Tricia et Line.

L'une d'elle lançait le caillou qui atterrissait sur la case 7. C'était au tour de Sasha de jouer. Elle s'élançait fièrement, attrapant la petite pierre ronde et atteignait le Paradis.

Et puis... Tout devenait noir.

Sasha était sonnée, à terre. Ses petits yeux bleus s'ouvraient péniblement mais elle entendait très distinctement les cris et les pleurs de ses camarades. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Pourtant, une voix intérieure le lui commandait. Alors, elle jetait un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle... Elle voyait du rouge et du jaune. L'air empestait le soufre.

Une main agrippait la sienne et elle se retournait sur Tricia. Son visage était en sang et Sasha se rend ait compte qu'elle avait mal à la jambe. Elle avait terriblement froid aussi.

Tricia tremblait et ses yeux, d'habitude si vifs, n'étaient plus que deux orbes dont la flamme s'éteint au fil des secondes.

Sasha s'asseyait et contemplait le chaos autour d'elle. Elle ne lâchait pas la main de son amie pourtant, du haut de ses 5 ans, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la fin. Mais elle était là, jusqu'au bout, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où elle devait être.

L'étreinte de Tricia sur ses doigts s'affaiblissait et ses yeux étaient désespérément vides alors que ceux de Sasha s'embuaient de larmes. Et dans la pénombre et la peur, elle distinguait une silhouette grande et élancée. De magnifiques yeux bleus se penchaient sur elle et deux bras vigoureux la soulevaient. Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un cocon douillet, à mille lieux du drame.

Alors, elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Elle était dans une ambulance et la voix de l'homme qui l'a sauvée se faisait plus forte. Il prononçait des mots comme « Bombe »

« Ecole » et « Danny » dans son portable. Puis le regard de cet homme s'embuait de larmes également. Sasha ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle reconnaissait ce sentiment de peur dans ses yeux.

_*** End Flashback ***_

Sasha déambulait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle avait faim et cherchait sa mère.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle tombait sur cet homme qui l'avait sortie de l'Enfer.

Elle l'observait avec une certaine curiosité mais surtout avec beaucoup d'admiration. Il était grand, ses cheveux d'un noir profond et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que tous les océans réunis. Les traits de son visage étaient fatigués et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Prostré dans un coin, sa tête était basculée vers l'arrière et son regard fixait un point imaginaire au plafond.

Doucement, elle s'approchait de lui et s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le regard de Flack était attiré par cette gamine qu'il avait sauvée et pour la première fois depuis l'incident, un sourire égaiyait son visage.

_-'Tu es Sasha... moi je m'appelle Don'_ lui disait-il. Sa voix était enrouée mais néanmoins belle.

La petite fille se collait contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Sa chemise ressemblait à un drap déchiré, tâchée de sang.

_-'Mon amie est morte.'_ Disait-elle simplement, consciente de la réalité de la situation. Don était impressionné par sa maturité mais une pointe de regret lui transperçait le cœur.

_-'Je sais... je suis désolé.' _

Un silence s'installait entre eux et, plongés dans leur bulle, ils n'entendaient plus le vacarme alentour.

_-'Et ton ami Danny, il va bien ?' _demandait Sasha, plus par acquis de conscience que par curiosité.

Une larme s'échappait de ses yeux bleus et roulait sur ses joues brûlantes.

_-'Non... il ne va pas bien... il est dans le coma'. _

.I.

_*** Flash-back ***_

Danny Messer ainsi qu'Adam Ross avaient été envoyés sur les lieux d'explosion de la première bombe. Escortés par l'équipe de déminage, ils avaient pour mission de rassembler le maximum de preuves afin de coincer les personnes responsables et être certains qu'ils payeraient pour leur crime.

Ce que personne ne savait et était loin de s'imaginer, c'est qu'il y avait encore une bombe présente sur les lieux... une bombe dont la charge était encore intacte.

Elle était cachée sous les décombres, trop profondément enfouie pour que l'équipe de déminage puisse la détecter à l'aide de leurs appareils.

Cela ne devait en principe pas affecter l'équipe des experts de la police, qui travaillaient dans un périmètre de 25 mètres. Seulement, une chose ne se passait jamais comme elle était censée se produire.

Danny ramassait un morceau de plastique qui avait pu faire partie du détonateur. Alors qu'il se relevait, Adam lui faisait un signe du fond de la cour. Le jeune scientifique n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Danny lorsque l'Enfer frappait à leur porte pour la seconde fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils étaient en plein cœur du désastre.

Adam se sentait projeté vers l'arrière avec une force inouïe qu'il n'arrivait pas à combattre, tant le choc était violent. Il était loin de se douter que dans un autre district, une bombe avait explosé dans une école maternelle et qu'une petite fille gisait au sol exactement comme lui. Comme des dizaines d'autres enfants, il ouvrait les yeux sur une vision d'horreur. L'odeur du soufre était insoutenable et les flammes crépitaient tout autour de lui. Avec effroi et panique, il appelait plusieurs fois Danny, à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales.

Il avait réellement peur quand il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Se relevant péniblement avec un goût de sang dans la bouche, il titubait parmi les décombres de la précédente explosion mélangés à ceux qui venaient de s'y ajouter. Il appelait Danny un nombre incalculable de fois et finalement, il apercevait une veste de CSI sous un amas de poutres.

Le jeune laborantin parvenait, avec l'aide d'un homme du déminage, à extraire son collègue des décombres. Il semblait plus mal en point que lui. Ses lèvres étaient craquées et sèches et son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. Mais ce qui inquiétait plus le jeune homme était que Danny ne répondait pas. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, semblant se trouver dans une autre dimension que celle du réel.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance hurlaient dans la rue et le rush des émotions se tarissait quelque peu. Au moins, Adam savait que les secours étaient proches. Et il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer car l'ambulance salvatrice s'arrêtait à leur hauteur et les embarquait tous les deux, Danny sur un brancard et lui suivant, soutenu par un infirmier. Trop occupé à penser au mutisme de son ami et à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il saignait également.

Assis dans l'ambulance, les yeux dans le vague, il se demandait si l'équipe était au courant. Il se demandait également combien de bombes étaient encore disséminées dans la ville.

_-'Laissez-moi vous soigner'_ lui disait l'infirmier dont il n'avait pas noté la présence, son esprit embrumé par des milliers de questions et son inquiétude pour Danny grandissant au fil des secondes en voyant les deux infirmiers s'affairer autour de lui. En découpant sa chemise en lambeaux, il voyait avec effroi de nombreuses pièces de métal logées dans le thorax de son collègue.

Adam se laissait faire, trop absorbé par le cruel spectacle qui avait capté son regard.

_*** End Flash-back ***_

Sheldon Hawkes arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de son ami et collègue, Adam Ross.

Il n'était pas courant que les laborantins soient envoyés sur le terrain mais c'était la volonté du jeune homme depuis quelques mois désormais et même si Mac ne le laissait pas souvent sortir du laboratoire, il y était obligé lors de situation d'urgences telles que celle-ci.

Il avait eu vent que Don était prévenu de l'état de Danny qui était désormais plongé dans le coma afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop de ses blessures. Sheldon se disait qu'il devrait rendre visite à Don également, le Détective ne connaissant que trop bien les ravages que provoquait la déflagration d'une bombe, pour y avoir survécu lui-même.

Mais si Sheldon voulait à tout prix retrouver Adam en premier, malgré le fait qu'il savait le jeune homme vivant et relativement en bonne santé, c'était parce que son cœur avait laissé échapper un millier de battements lorsqu'il avait eu vent que son ami était sur les lieux de la déflagration. Il se doutait depuis un petit temps maintenant que ses sentiments envers le scientifique étaient bien plus que professionnels ou amicaux mais cette journée n'avait fait que confirmer combien il tenait à lui.

Il le trouvait au détour d'un couloir, enroulé dans une couverture bleue, un gobelet de café fumant à la main. Il avait l'air complètement groggy et hagard, les yeux dans le vague. Un large pansement barrait son front et quelques points de suture s'étiraient sur son visage. Sheldon s'élançait vers lui sans prendre en compte le regard des gens alentour et lorsqu'Adam le voyait enfin, il se levait et se laissait envelopper par les bras de Hawkes. Pour le jeune homme, ce n'était qu'une accolade entre collègues mais cela signifiait tellement plus pour Sheldon. Et devant tant de sollicitude et de douceur, le jeune scientifique laissait tomber les barrières qu'il s'était forgé et consentait à ce que la peine l'envahisse. Il éclatait en sanglots dans les bras de son ami qui le serrait plus fort contre lui. Il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras, le sentir tout contre lui et le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_-'Adam... ça va aller. Où est Don ?'_ demandait le Doc, soucieux de savoir où était leur ami le plus atteint psychologiquement.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Danny et Don étaient amants depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Ils avaient tenté de cacher leur relation au début, Don ayant peur pour sa carrière de policier où il valait mieux fréquenter les femmes. Mais être avec Danny, ce n'était pas être avec n'importe quel homme. Messer était plus qu'intelligent, beau et compréhensif. Il s'était révélé être un excellent ami pour Don et le Détective le lui rendait bien. Ils s'entendaient comme deux frères jusqu'au jour où, Don s'en souvient bien, il avait plaqué Danny contre un mur pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il se fichait, à cet instant, de connaître les sentiments de son meilleur ami à son égard. Il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter de rester séparé de lui et de taire son amour. Heureusement, le destin avait voulu que Danny éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour Don. Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Don levait les yeux lorsqu'il sentait une main posée sur son épaule. C'était celle de Sheldon qui le gratifiait d'un petit sourire compatissant. Il observait Adam à ses côtés et voyait qu'il était également blessé. Don semblait comme perché sur un nuage noir, bien loin de la réalité.

.II.

Don ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital au cas où Danny se réveillerait. Sheldon et Adam avaient réussi à l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de son homme où il s'était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, attendant un signe de réveil de sa part.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas s'en aller, ce n'était pas uniquement par pur égoïsme ou inquiétude. Lui mieux que quiconque savait par quoi Danny était en train de passer en ce moment car lui aussi avait été victime d'une bombe et comme son homme, ils avaient été blessés au même endroit.

Il se souvenait des rêves qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était dans le coma et des cauchemars qui l'avaient suivi jusque bien plus tard. C'était Danny qui avait réussi à le sortir de cette situation et à lui faire remonter la pente par son humour mais surtout grâce à une amitié inconditionnelle qui s'était transformée en amour. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Don d'éprouver ces sentiments même s'il aurait préféré le faire en d'autres circonstances. Ce par quoi il était passé et combien il avait souffert, il ne le souhaitait à personne, encore moins à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sheldon discutait avec le neurologue qui s'occupait de Danny et il lui semblait avoir fait un bon dans le temps, à l'époque où il faisait exactement la même chose au sujet de Don. Bien qu'il était inquiet pour ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune laborantin et ses yeux faisaient des va-et-vient constants entre le neurologue, Adam et Don. Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du Détective qui avait enserré ses doigts dans les siens. Le bleu de leurs regards s'était rencontré et ils semblaient se perdre l'un et l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sheldon éprouvait ce sentiment malsain et envahissant d'une jalousie maladive. Son estomac se nouait et il se sentait coupable d'éprouver de la jalousie envers Don alors qu'il traversait une épreuve difficile mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette pulsion. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il savait qu'Adam admirait le Détective mais il espérait... non... il ne pouvait pas l'aimer...

Adam revenait à sa rencontre et toute trace de rancœur ou de jalousie s'estompait lorsqu'il voyait le jeune homme fragile qui s'avançait vers lui. Ou plutôt, lorsqu'il voyait ce corps fantomatique qui se traînait vers lui.

_-'Tu... tu veux bien qu'on sorte, Doc ?'_ demandait le laborantin exténué. Même s'il ne rêvait que de cela, il s'inquiétait de laisser Don seul à l'hôpital mais c'était sans compter sur la présence soudaine de Mac dans la chambre de Danny qui leur faisait signe de rentrer chez eux.

_-'Vous êtes certain, Mac ? Ca ira ?'_ demandait Adam et Sheldon sentait à nouveau cette affreuse boule se former dans son estomac. Pourquoi le jeune homme se souciait-il autant de ses deux collègues et en particulier de Don ? Don par-ci, Don par-là... cette situation commençait à l'énerver et il voyait ses chances de séduire Adam devenir de plus en plus minces.

Voyant que Mac les invitait à s'en aller, Sheldon, un brin exaspéré et à fleur de peau, n'attendait pas Adam et sortait de l'hôpital avec précipitation.

Le jeune homme arrivait à sa hauteur quelques instants plus tard, toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture, l'air inquiet et perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son ami et la plaçait, à tort, sur le compte des évènements traumatisants de la journée. Il se disait que Sheldon, ayant été médecin, être à nouveau confronté de manière si brutale au milieu hospitalier devait le chambouler.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son aîné, Adam voyait le Doc sous un nouveau jour. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu si stressé, si renfermé. Quasiment prêt à exploser et le jeune homme sentait qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps car il savait que Sheldon allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était quelle serait sa réaction.

_-'Doc... tu veux bien me ramener chez moi ?'_ demandait Adam timidement, craignant une autre explosion, émotionnelle cette fois-ci.

Et elle venait tout en douceur, insidieusement, lorsque Sheldon rétorquait d'une voix lasse :

_-'Désolé, j'suis pas ton larbin'. _

Blessé au plus profond de lui-même, bien plus que les entailles qu'avaient pu lui causer la bombe ou même les atroces cicatrices causées par son propre père, Adam prenait quelques secondes avant de se donner un semblant de contenance. Mais il était bien trop dévasté et bien trop honnête pour jouer le jeu et les larmes venaient border ses yeux une fois de plus. Il était trop fatigué pour les empêcher de couler et même si on lui avait toujours rétorqué que c'était un signe de faiblesse, il s'en fichait complètement. S'il se retenait de pleurer sa rage, il allait exploser lui aussi.

Entendant son ami sangloter, Sheldon se retournait d'un geste vif et se décomposait à son tour. Il savait que ces larmes n'étaient ni liées aux bombes, ni à Don mais qu'elles étaient l'objet de sa colère. Que lui avait-il donc pris ? Le jeune homme n'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert qu'il fallait qu'il en rajoute et brise ses chances avec lui ? Il s'avançait vers Adam, prêt à le prendre dans ses bras et se confondre en excuses mais, sans surprise, le jeune homme s'écartait de lui comme si un tison brûlant avait frappé son bras.

_-'Adam, je suis désolé... Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais'. _

Mais il allait falloir au jeune homme bien plus que de plates excuses pour digérer tout ça. Ce que Sheldon avait fait était pire pour lui que les évènements qui venaient de se produire car il avait trahi sa confiance. Lui qui était, jusqu'alors, le seul être en qui Adam pensait pouvoir toujours se rallier.

Mais s'il se sentait tellement blessé, c'est parce que depuis quelques temps, il éprouvait d'autres sentiments à l'égard de Sheldon. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'alors car il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme mais il émanait de Sheldon Hawkes cette force tranquille, cette intelligence bien dosée et ce charme diabolique qu'Adam appréciait tant. Il avait tant rêvé à tenir cet homme contre lui, à l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais surtout, sentir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Et là, il lui semblait que tout s'écroulait comme un château de cartes bien trop fragile. Peut-être avait-il misé trop haut ? Peut-être Sheldon était bien loin de son terrain de jeu. Et c'est là que ses vieux démons lui revenaient encore plus fort, encore plus tenaces. Il se sentait soudain comme le petit enfant craintif qu'il avait été la plus grande partie de sa vie. Mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas se montrer conciliant. Pardonner, c'était effacer le mal qu'on lui avait fait et Sheldon l'avait blessé. Et il ne voulait pas, encore une fois, être le premier à s'avouer vaincu.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, avec ou sans Sheldon. Plus rien ne comptait, il voulait simplement retrouver son cocon protecteur et s'y enfermer jusqu'à ce que ses idées soient claires.

Sans prendre en compte les gens alentour ou même Sheldon qui le suivait, il continuait à avancer, emmitouflé dans sa couverture qu'il serrait autour de lui comme un bouclier supplémentaire.

Rentrer chez lui et se plonger dans un bain, telle était son idée première. Il voulait laver la douleur physique et psychologique, effacer la peine et se laisser immerger dans cette eau qui lui rappellerait le ventre protecteur de sa mère, où il passa 9 mois à l'abri de tout. Certains jours, il souhaitait ne jamais être né. Et cette journée était l'une d'elles.

Sheldon parvenait à le rattraper, complètement essoufflé. Adam marchait parce que son esprit avait commandé à ses jambes de le faire mais il semblait ailleurs et son corps donnait l'air d'être en pilote automatique. Lorsqu'il retournait le jeune homme vers lui, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la peine et la colère qu'il ressentait.

_-'Sheldon, laisse-moi...'_ soupirait Adam, sur un air qui n'avait rien à envier à un tueur à gages. Il bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Voyant que le Doc ne lâchait pas son emprise sur lui, il se débattait avant de s'énerver franchement.

_-'Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?'_ demandait-t-il presque en hurlant.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, l'air ambiant devenant électrique tant la tension et l'agacement étaient palpables. Si leurs yeux avaient pu se transformer en armes, aucun d'eux ne serait ressorti vainqueur du duel.

Adam était bien loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Même pour tout l'or du monde, il n'aurait jamais pu parier là-dessus.

Sheldon se jetait quasiment sur lui dans un élan désespéré, presque animal, où se mêlaient toutes les émotions fortes et contradictoires de la journée pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait avec envie et faim et ses propres sentiments étant confus, il prêtait à peine attention au fait qu'Adam répondait à son baiser avec la même ardeur.

Du côté d'Adam, tout se mélangeait un peu plus dans son esprit déjà fortement embrumé et ce n'était que son corps qui répondait au baiser de Sheldon. Ses sentiments, quant à eux, semblaient emprisonnés par une couche de glace qui n'attendait qu'un autre baiser brûlant pour fondre. Mais ce baiser ne venait pas. La raison frappait à la porte du cœur d'Adam qui s'écartait de Sheldon. Il devait laisser le temps passer et réfléchir aux sentiments de son aîné, à ses propres sentiments et laisser l'ordre régner à nouveau sur sa vie. Avant de se remettre à avancer et rentrer chez lui, il se décidait à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sheldon, par pure lassitude, peut-être.

_-'Fous-moi la paix'_ étaient les derniers mots qu'Adam prononça avant de disparaître dans la brume qui venait de se lever.

Sheldon, quant à lui, n'avait maintenant que la force de porter sa main à sa joue brûlante. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le jeune homme avait un aussi bon crochet du gauche.

.III.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'incident de l'hôpital. Don était resté aux côtés de Danny, relayé de temps à autres par Mac qui lui apportait un soutien moral évident. Deux jours durant lesquels Sheldon arpentait les couloirs du laboratoire tel un lion en cage, en colère contre le destin mais avant tout contre lui-même.

Il croisait Stella dans le couloir principal et l'accostait alors, son esprit n'étant occupé que par une seule personne.

_-'Stella, vous avez vu Adam ?'_ demandait-il, faisant semblant d'être distant.

Mais la scientifique n'était pas dupe et ne l'avait jamais été. Elle connaissait bien les sentiments qui étaient nés entre les deux hommes et les encourageait à se dévoiler.

_-'Mac lui a donné le reste de la semaine. Et je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, Sheldon. Le laboratoire est en stand-by pour le moment. Je vous appelle s'il y a une urgence'. _

Le Doc était rassuré. Il allait essayer de se détendre mais surtout réfléchir. Il devait cerner son comportement. Il était à présent évident que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Adam n'étaient pas qu'une simple passade, au vu de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans son nouveau « chez lui » qui était en fait la chambre d'amis que lui avait prêté Mac, le temps qu'il retrouve un appartement, il pensait furtivement à Don et Danny.

Laissant sa veste traîner sur le canapé, il se disait qu'il aurait tout le temps de la ranger avant l'arrivée de Mac et s'affalait sur le divan en poussant un long soupir. C'était sans compter sur la malchance, lorsqu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Lui qui pensait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et surtout seul...

_-'Sheldon ?'_ demandait Mac, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

_-'Comment va Danny ?'_ rétorquait le médecin légiste, décidé à ne pas laisser son patron empiéter sur ses histoires personnelles.

Mais Mac était un homme sage. Il savait que quelque chose de bien plus profond avait ébranlé Hawkes et, en tant qu'ami, il était résolu à lui tirer les vers du nez.

_-'Il est stable. Je passais déposer mes affaires avant d'aller relayer Don'. _

Il laissait un silence en suspens, comme une perche tendue à son ami qui était trop plongé dans son for intérieur pour l'apercevoir.

Le Lieutenant s'installait donc à ses côtés, l'incitant à lui raconter ce qui lui torturait tant l'esprit.

_-'Je... je me suis mal comporté avec Adam. J'ai dit des choses qui l'ont blessé'. _Avouait-il alors que Mac observait l'hématome qui se formait sur son menton. Il avait un petit sourire amusé en pensant au coup de poing magistral que le scientifique avait dû balancer au médecin légiste.

Mac voulait être direct, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il se doutait depuis un petit moment des sentiments de Sheldon envers le laborantin.

_-'Laissez passer quelques jours, le temps que les choses se tassent.' _

Sheldon soupirait. Il savait que d'une part, Mac avait certainement raison, mais quelque chose le poussait à penser qu'Adam traversait peut-être une mauvaise passe qui nécessitait une épaule compatissante.

_-'Mais... s'il a besoin... de quelqu'un ?'_ se rattrapait-il au moment où il voulait prononcer « besoin de moi ».

Mac souriait à nouveau, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_-'Il viendra à vous, Sheldon.'_ Disait-il, comme dans une évidence. Il le ressentait au fond de lui : Adam irait se réfugier dans les bras de Sheldon. _'Laissez-lui du temps pour s'y retrouver'. _

De son côté, Adam était toujours sous le jet bouillant de la douche. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à s'appuyer de tout son poids contre le mur carrelé. Il observait un instant son reflet dans le miroir, les cicatrices qui barraient son dos étant devenues violacées. Il se laissait glisser lentement le long du mur, s'accroupissant ensuite dans un coin comme un enfant dérouté.

Il fermait les yeux, laissant l'eau frapper son corps avec une intensité variable. Les coups donnés par son père ou les mots de Sheldon avaient été bien plus douloureux.

Sheldon... il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, voyant son visage et son sourire habituel se transformer en un rictus amer.

Mais en se concentrant bien, il chassait les images d'un Sheldon énervé pour les remplacer par celles de l'homme qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ses douces lèvres qui avaient pris possession des siennes avec faim, auxquelles il s'apprêtait à répondre avant que les choses ne changent.

Comme lorsque l'on passe dans le tunnel blanc de la mort, les images qui avaient nourrit ses fantasmes défilaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Sheldon et ses prunelles marron qui descendaient sur son corps, matérialisant la moindre de ses courbes. Ses mains et ses longs doigts qui en dessinaient les contours avec la précision d'un orfèvre et la passion d'un amant.

La réalité rattrapait le laborantin, dont l'érection douloureuse se rappelait méchamment à lui.

Il ouvrait les yeux un instant et soupirait. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède après ces journées éprouvantes. Mais en même temps, son corps avait besoin de ce relâchement. Il n'allait quand même pas... mais après tout, combien de fois ne s'était-il pas masturbé en pensant à Sheldon ?

Non... il ne devait pas. Il n'allait pas se caresser en imaginant les mains de son ami enflammer sa peau, faisant durcir ses mamelons, les aspirant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, avec douceur et ferveur tout à la fois. Il n'allait pas imaginer ces mêmes lèvres descendant sur son corps, ni à la langue qui s'enroulerait autour de son érection. Il n'allait pas gémir et soupirer en imaginant Sheldon le pénétrer, introduisant deux doigts dans un mouvement de va et vient, juste pour connaître l'effet que cela faisait.

Il n'allait pas murmurer son nom ou le crier dans un accès d'excitation ultime alors qu'il jouirait avec une force inouïe.

Adam faisait basculer sa tête sur le côté en laissant un râle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il regardait sa main couverte de semence pendant qu'il laissait le temps à son cœur de calmer ses battements effrénés. Il n'était pas dans la panade. Mon Dieu... Il était foutu. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Sheldon, même s'il l'avait blessé, était ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer et se reconstruire.

Alors, il se décidait à laisser l'eau couler encore cinq minutes, effaçant par la même occasion les traces de sa récente activité. Puis, il se levait et se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il revêtait son jeans gris préféré, celui qui lui portait chance et sa chemise noire. Dehors, la pluie tombait avec rage, battant contre les vitres de son appartement. Il y jetait un dernier coup d'œil avant d'éteindre les lumières et d'arpenter les rues de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Ce soir, il était décidé à avoir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de poser.

IV.

Sheldon était seul dans le salon de Mac, temporairement devenu son salon. Le Lieutenant, quant à lui, était retourné auprès de Don et Danny une fois sa discussion avec le Doc terminée. Buvant sa tasse de café, le médecin légiste repensait à ce que lui avait dit Mac au sujet de sa relation avec Adam.

'_Laissez-lui du temps pour s'y retrouver'. _

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps lorsqu'il entendait les coups frappés à la porte. Son cœur laissait passer quelques battements avant de se mettre à pulser furieusement.

_-'Il viendra à vous, Sheldon.' _

Se pouvait-il vraiment que... ? Le Doc posait sa tasse sur la table basse et se levait, titubant légèrement. Il n'avait pas le cœur à regarder à travers l'œilleton et ouvrait directement la porte qui laissait apparaître Adam. Mac, comme souvent, avait eu raison.

Sheldon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme qu'il trouvait encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude. Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru sous la pluie battante, ses cheveux étaient trempés et sa chemise collait contre son torse, laissant deviner sa peau ainsi que ses tétons durcis par le froid. Sheldon se mordait la lèvre, essayant de contenir ses émotions devant la vue d'Adam qu'il assimilait à celle d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Il s'écartait du chambranle sans prononcer un mot, invitant silencieusement Adam à entrer. Le jeune homme jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce pendant que le Doc refermait la porte derrière eux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer une parole censée, ses mots s'évanouissaient dans sa bouche en même temps que les lèvres d'Adam prenaient possession des siennes avec une passion furieuse. Sheldon se retrouvait plaqué contre le bois dur de la porte alors que ses bras s'enroulaient automatiquement autour du cou d'Adam qui ne ralentissait pas son asseau. C'était quasiment irréel et le médecin légiste n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un fantasme de plus fourni par son imagination.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que cette fois, les souffles et les caresses n'avaient rien d'irréel et Adam couvrait sa nuque de baisers tantôt langoureux, tantôt légers tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient à la hâte la chemise bleue de Sheldon qui gémissait maintenant audiblement.

Adam reprenait possession de ses lèvres avec une avidité grandissante pourtant, jamais auparavant Sheldon n'avait été embrassé avec tant de passion et de douceur. Ils commençaient à bouger et le Doc se débarrassait de sa chemise devenue encombrante tandis que les mains d'Adam encerclaient son visage, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux.

Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Sheldon arracha quasiment la chemise noire du laborantin, faisant voler quelques boutons à travers la pièce qui retombèrent avec un léger cliquetis sur le sol. Ses lèvres quittaient un instant celles de son désormais amant pour se poser dans sa nuque, bordant son épaule de baisers tandis que les mains du jeune homme se positionnaient sur ses hanches afin de l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

Torse nus tous les deux, leurs corps entamaient un mouvement de friction alors que l'excitation grandissait au fil des minutes. Le silence de la pièce n'était déchiré que par leurs gémissements et leurs souffles qui se perdaient en ricochets sur les murs.

Sheldon parvenait à diriger le jeune homme vers la chambre et ils basculaient sur le lit, les mouvements du médecin légiste se faisant anarchiques. Il insinuait une main entre leurs deux corps à présent rudement échauffés, atteignant la boucle de la ceinture d'Adam, qu'il défaisait avec hâte et envie.

Alors qu'il tentait de se débarrasser du jeans du jeune homme, celui-ci en profitait pour couvrir son torse de baiser, frôlant de sa langue l'un des tétons dressés, ce qui arrachait un soupir à Sheldon et un sourire à Adam, conscient et heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.

Jamais Sheldon n'aurait cru le jeune homme si enhardi, lui qui était d'un naturel calme et timide. Mais cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas et même si leurs gestes étaient précipités par leur hâte de se goûter enfin, leur étreinte était aussi remplie de douceur et d'amour.

Adam reproduisait les mêmes gestes sur Sheldon et ils se débarrassaient de leur jean en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le Doc prenait un instant entre deux baisers pour observer le torse ferme de son amant que jamais il n'aurait pu deviner sous sa blouse de laboratoire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les hanches de son homme, sur ce boxer qui cachait son érection désormais évidente. L'observant ainsi, étendu sur le lit, offert à sa vue et à son toucher, Sheldon était quasiment en extase. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il observait son homme dans les moindres détails. De ses cheveux roux à ses yeux d'un bleu intense, illuminés par l'amour et le désir, en passant par ses lèvres charnues qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de goûter. Quelque chose le bouleversa d'avantage : Désormais, Adam était son homme et égoïstement, le cœur de Sheldon battait de plus belle en y pensant. Le jeune homme quant à lui, n'était pas en reste. Ses mains descendaient langoureusement dans le dos de Sheldon, lui envoyant des frissons et des décharges électriques le long de son échine. Elles finissaient par se poser sous le boxer du légiste, palpant les fesses fermes et offertes, lui arrachant un lourd soupir.

Le peu de vêtements qui leur restait tombait au sol dans un bruissement léger. A présent complètement nus, leur mouvement de friction s'accélérait alors que leurs lèvres rougies ne semblaient pas vouloir se quitter. Pourtant, ce qu'Adam avait imaginé quelques heures plus tôt dans la douche se produisait enfin et Sheldon parcourait désormais son corps, dispersent ça et là des baisers fiévreux qui faisaient frissonner Adam d'anticipation. Sa tête basculait vers l'arrière, se posant sur les coussins qui la supportaient désormais. Il ne pouvait réprimer un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentait les lèvres puis la langue de Sheldon prendre possession de son érection.

_-'Sheldon...'_ était tout ce qu'il était capable de prononcer dans un souffle éventant le désir.

Comme son prénom roulait merveilleusement sur ces lèvres tendres et fruitées. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, menaçant de se relâcher au moindre moment tant la pression était forte. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines, son cœur pompant furieusement pour palier le manque d'oxygène provoqué par ses gémissements longs et répétés. Il était comme un chat, ronronnant littéralement de plaisir. Ses sens étaient exacerbés et il ne pouvait retenir un autre gémissement lorsque les doigts de Sheldon s'introduisaient doucement en lui. Adam s'en mordait la lèvre à la faire saigner tant le plaisir était intense.

C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté, au-delà de l'indicible. Il avait du le vivre pour y croire. Perdu dans la spirale intense du plaisir, il n'avait pas vu Sheldon s'emparer du lubrifiant. Sa main venait combler le vide que la langue de Sheldon laissait, se masturbant avec vigueur tandis que son amant se préparait. Il s'appuyait un instant en posant les fesses sur ses talons, contemplant l'homme qui était étendu face à lui et qui lui souriait amoureusement. Voir Adam ainsi, offert à sa vue sans pudeur mais sans vulgarité, était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait pu contempler de toute sa vie.

N'en pouvant plus ni l'un ni l'autre, Sheldon fondait sur son amant afin de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Avec précaution, il pénétra enfin son homme et tous deux poussaient un gémissement rauque. C'en était trop pour Adam dont les évènements de la journée balayés par cette apogée de plaisir lui arrachaient une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Trop de bonheur ne pouvait être contenu plus longtemps et Sheldon, voyant le sourire extatique qu'arborait le visage du jeune homme, s'empressa de rattraper cette goutte salée du bout de la langue.

Le ciel azuré se mêlait au bois lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs regards leur livraient bien plus de réponses que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu souhaiter. Ils avaient l'avenir pour eux. L'instant présent était capturé dans une bulle de volupté, rythmée par les coups de reins de Sheldon qui s'orchestraient à la perfection avec ceux d'Adam. S'ils avaient été une œuvre, ils étaient définitivement une Toccata en fugue. Puissants, profonds... ils étaient deux notes de musique qui se rejoignaient et se fracassaient sur la partition de la vie.

Le corps d'Adam était tendu comme les cordes d'un violon et Sheldon en était l'archet. Ils étaient à deux mouvements de l'apothéose, leurs accords allaient crescendo, fortissimo, pas tout à fait furioso.

Enfin il venait, ce moment inéluctable où le rideau tombait avec force et passion sur la scène. Leurs yeux se fermaient et les battements de leurs cœurs n'étaient plus qu'un faible tintement après le tumulte qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient l'impression d'être plus vivants que jamais.

Ils trouvaient la force ultime de s'échanger un dernier baiser plein de promesses avant de se retirer doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, là où leurs rêves les guideraient.

Epilogue.

La nuit devait à peine avoir commencé lorsque Sheldon ouvrait un œil pour scruter furtivement la pièce. Il sentait un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille avec force et tournait son visage pour contempler Adam qui était profondément endormi. Il souriait tendrement en se disant intérieurement que c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passée avec quelqu'un. Et maintenant qu'il avait le jeune homme près de lui, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser filer.

Sheldon passait sa main sur la joue rêche du scientifique, dessinant ses contours et ses traits avant de la poser sur le torse de son homme. Il aurait pu continuer à contempler son amant pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur du café provenir du salon. Intrigué, il se disait cependant que cela ne pouvait évoquer qu'une chose : Mac était rentré chez lui.  
>Sentant qu'il commençait à avoir un petit creux, il se dégageait aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait de l'étreinte d'Adam afin de ne pas le réveiller et s'engouffrait, encore à moitié endormi, vers la pièce commune.<p>

Sheldon, malgré le peu de sommeil dont il avait pu profiter, entendait deux personnes se parler et distinguait la voix de Mac mais aussi une autre qu'il semblait connaître...

-'Don ?' disait-il alors qu'il débouchait sur le salon.

Son ami avait l'air fatigué mais heureux, ce qui était annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle.

Il les rejoignait et Don lui faisait une accolade amicale. Ils étaient contents de se retrouver après tant d'évènements houleux.

-'Danny s'est réveillé. Il va bien.' Disait Mac avant de siroter une bonne tasse de café bien méritée.

Sheldon pouvait voir le visage de Don s'illuminer face à ces propos et il se sentait lui aussi heureux du dénouement de cette histoire.

-'D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner. Bientôt il va me réclamer à corps et à cri' répondait Don sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ca y était, ils avaient enfin retrouvé le Don Flack Junior qu'ils connaissaient.

Don avait à peine quitté l'appartement que Sheldon captait le regard amusé de Mac qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il s'installait aux côtés de son boss et celui-ci éteignait la télévision à laquelle ils ne prêtaient guère attention.

-'Alors... comment s'est passé votre soirée Sheldon ?' demandait Mac, un brin de curiosité dans la voix. Il n'était en général pas du genre à se mêler de la vie privée de ses employés, sauf s'il pouvait leur apporter une aide quelconque. Mais il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le laborantin ainsi que pour le légiste et voulait s'assurer que les deux personnes avaient avancé ensemble.

Sheldon n'avait pas à répondre car à cet instant, Adam surgissait de la chambre. Un seul coup d'œil pouvait établir qu'il était en manque de sommeil et qu'il avançait, hagard et toujours la tête dans les nuages, jusqu'à la cafetière.

-'L'est déjà l'heure de se lever bébé ?' demandait-il entre deux bâillements alors qu'il se servait une tasse du liquide bouillant. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir Mac ou Sheldon assis dans le canapé et tandis que le premier souriait légèrement, le second roulait des yeux face à la désinvolture de son homme.

Adam se dirigeait vers le canapé mais s'arrêtait net lorsqu'il apercevait son patron qui y était assis, un large sourire sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour s'apercevoir que deux hommes en boxer émanant de la même chambre y avaient fait autre chose que dormir.

-'Bonsoir Patron, 'fin Mac... euh... hm... alors...' commençait à marmonner Adam, toujours aussi peu à l'aise en sa présence, certainement en cet instant.

-'Je vais vous laisser... vous avez encore des choses à vous dire' lançait Mac en se levant. Il attrapait sa veste posée sur la patère à l'entrée et sortait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le jeune laborantin suivait des yeux son patron s'en aller puis plongeait son regard dans celui de Sheldon.

Le légiste s'approchait alors de son homme, prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait passionnément. Adam ne cachait plus sa confusion mais se laissait aller à répondre à ce baiser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-'Hum, tout va bien Shel' ?' demandait-il confus.

Son homme lui décrochait un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

-'Oui, Adam. Tout va très bien maintenant'.

Et il avait raison... Tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

FIN.


End file.
